Of Love and Sharpies
by mitsuki9911
Summary: Kurt needs to have surgery and he's afraid he'll die during it. With the clever use of a Sharpie, Sebastian comforts his boyfriend. Rated T because I'm cautious like that.


**Of Love and Sharpies**

**Hello! **

**I was whacked in the face with a Kurtbastian oneshot again!**

**So, enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

* * *

"It'll be fine."

"Don't you dare lie to me, Sebastian Smythe!" Kurt screeched, slightly hysterical. "I have brain cancer! My mom _died_of brain cancer!"

"And your mom was, well, older than you." Sebastian said awkwardly.

"_Sebastian_!" Kurt cried, scandalized.

"Well it's true!" Sebastian said defensively. "You have a small tumor in an easy to operate place, you'll be fine."

"Right. _That_ makes me feel _so_much better!" Kurt practically snarled, placing overwhelming amounts of emphasis on his sarcastic sass, enough to make a lesser man back down.

Sebastian was no lesser man. "Well it should! It's a small tumor and they caught it fast! The doctors will operate and everything will be alright." he said as calmly as he possibly could, despite being just as worried as his boyfriend. "Your mom never had that chance, they discovered it too late."

Kurt still didn't look optimistic. In fact, he looked even more distressed. "Do you know how many people die during or after surgeries?" he asked, hiccuping out a watery sob. "And most of those surgeries aren't even as dangerous as brain surgeries!"

Sebastian felt an unwanted burning beginning behind his eyes at the sight of his boyfriend's depressive state, but he hastily pushed the feeling aside and gently wrapped an arm around Kurt. _Now's not the time. _

Kurt trembled and leaned into the comfort Sebastian gave him. "I'm so scared." he whimpered.

"You'll be fine babe." Sebastian said encouragingly. "You're a stubborn, prissy little bitch, remember?"

Kurt glared at Sebastian. "Wow, _just_what I needed to hear right now! What a wonderful boyfriend you are, Sebastian."

Sebastian smirked and squeezed an annoyed Kurt with the arm that was wrapped around him. "See? You're such a stubborn bitch, why would you let yourself die during surgery?"

Kurt blew air loudly out of his nose in amusement and turned away from Sebastian. "Hmph." he pouted.

Sebastian's grin widened and he nudged Kurt slightly, his grin turning into a smirk when he saw Kurt bite his lip and turn his head away more in an attempt not to smile. "C'mon Kurtie! You know that the only way you're not dying of old age is if you die in some disgustingly dramatic way."

"Don't call me Kurtie!" Kurt said loudly, attempting to appear stern, but the effect was ruined when he couldn't top the small grin from spreading across his face. "But I do like being dramatic..." he said grudgingly.

Sebastian, being who he was, couldn't help but ruin the moment a bit. "See? I was right."

Kurt scoffed loudly, rolling his eyes but continued to grin at his boyfriend. "Just when I start to think you've finally decided to be sweet, you ruin it by opening your snarky, smug mouth."

"And yet you love me and my mouth anyway." Sebastian said smugly.

"Shut up, Sebastian."

* * *

"I love you, Kiddo." Burt said, hugging Kurt tightly.

"I love you too, Dad." Kurt said, gratefully clinging to his father's comforting arms.

"You'll get out of this, I promise." Burt said, squeezing Kurt tighter.

"I wish I could believe that." Kurt said, letting tears flow down his face, watching them drop on his Dad's shoulder.

"Kiddo," Burt said seriously. "There is no way I'm outliving you."

"Dad..." Kurt said softly, pulling back from the hug and smiling painfully.

"Kurt, I am your father and I'm telling you now, you are not allowed to die from this." he said severely. "Not now, not while you're this young and you still have the whole world to explore."

"It's not like I'll be able to help it!" Kurt snapped.

"Kurt, you can't go into surgery with the expectation that you're not coming out of it alive."

"...Dad." Kurt sighed, looking sad and lost, he didn't know what to think. He didn't want to die, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't be optimistic about it. He'd watched his mother waste away in a hospital, before she died during the surgery.

He was practically paralyzed with fear at the thought that the same thing would happen to him.

"No!" Burt shouted. "I'm not doing this again! You're mother was the same way and she ended up never waking up!"

Kurt started his crying anew and sought out his father's arms once again. "Dad!"

"You're getting out of this! You hear me?" Burt asked fiercely.

"Okay Dad."

"Okay."

* * *

" I can't believe they made me shave all my hair off!"

Kurt and Sebastian were sitting in a waiting room at Lima Memorial, waiting anxiously for the doctor to tell them they were ready for surgery.

"Kurt, you knew you would have to get your head shaved." Sebastian said. "But you didn't have to shave it all off."

"I know, but I didn't know I'd be awake for it!" Kurt cried, standing up in distress. "And you know that if I didn't shave it all off, it would grow in uneven!" Kurt screeched, crossing his arms angrily.

"It's just hair," Sebastian said, standing up and hugging Kurt. "It'll grow back."

Kurt's eyes welled up and he made a sad noise, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "I know it's just hair, but it made this more real!"

"I know." was all Sebastian said, stroking Kurt's now bald head comfortingly.

"It was all like a bad dream until now..." Kurt whimpered. "I wanted it to just be a bad dream..."

"I know, babe."

"I don't want to die!" Kurt burst out, sobbing into Sebastian's chest. "I'm so scared! I don't wanna die!" he balled his hands into fists and rested them on his boyfriend's chest. "It's not fair!"

"You're not going to die-"

"Yes I will!" Kurt shrieked.

"No!" Sebastian said, pushing Kurt back and staring into his eyes. "No, you won't."

Kurt bit his lip and stared desperately at Sebastian. "How can you know that?" he asked brokenly. "How can you possibly know that?"

Sebastian sighed and gestured to the bed inside the room. "Sit."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "Why-"

"Sit." Sebastian interrupted, pointing at the bed.

Kurt shot Sebastian a look and sat carefully down on the bed. "Fine. I'm sitting." he looked at his boyfriend. "Now what?"

"I need you to take your shirt off." Sebastian said seriously.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt asked, blushing slightly.

"Take your shirt off." Sebastian repeated.

"Why?" Kurt asked, scandalized, pulling at the bottom of his shirt and gripping the ends tightly, as if he was afraid the shirt would be ripped from his body.

"Because it needs to be off." Sebastian said, as if that explained everything.

It didn't.

"No!" Kurt refused. crossing his arms.

"Why not?" Sebastian complained.

"Because I'm not taking my shirt off!"

"Why not?" Sebastian asked exasperatedly. "I'm honestly confused by this. It's not like you're a girl, you're allowed to take your shirt off."

"I'm aware that I'm not a girl, Sebastian!" Kurt hissed. "But I am absolutely _not _taking my shirt off in public!"

"Why? We've done worse things in public." Sebastian said, smirking when Kurt flushed a nice red. "Like that time in the movie theater-."

Sebastian was cut off by Kurt rushing off the bed and clamping a hand hastily over Sebastian's mouth, glaring at him despite the embarrassed blush on his face. "Okay! That's enough from you, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled, an honest to goodness smile, and gently removed Kurt's hand from his mouth, turning it over and kissing the palm of it, his grin widening when Kurt's blush went from embarrassed to pleased. "Kurt, babe, please take off your shirt."

Kurt huffed loudly. "Fine." he sighed and pulled the shirt up and over his head, purposely ignoring the way his boyfriend eyed his chest appreciatively.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest shyly. "Now what?"

Sebastian stepped forwards and uncrossed Kurt's arms. "I've seen you naked, babe." Kurt turned a pretty pink. "You don't need to hide from me, but please lay down on the bed."

Kurt swallowed loudly. "Okay."

Kurt laid down gently, trying to ignore Sebastian's hungry stare. "Now what?"

Sebastian moved to where he had left his bag lying against a wall and opened up one of the side pouches. He rummaged around for a second before uttering a victorious "Aha!"

Sebastian turned back to Kurt and held up a black felt-tipped Sharpie. "Now this."

Kurt looked at the Sharpie and blinked. "A Sharpie."

Sebastian nodded, looking pleased with himself. "Yes."

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What the hell is a Sharpie supposed to do?"

Sebastian grinned like a predator. "I suppose you'll just have to find out, won't you?"

Sebastian stepped forwards towards Kurt, his eyes focused on Kurt's torso, but with a different type of focus this time, like he was attempting to imagine something. "Now, close your eyes."

"Um." Kurt squeaked, inwardly cursing at Sebastian's impressive skill at making him feel like he was seventeen again. "What?"

"Your eyes are beautiful, babe, and I love to look at them, but they need to be closed right now, okay?"

Kurt turned a faint pink at the compliment and complied with Sebastian's order, laying back and shutting his eyelids.

Kurt heard Sebastian un-cap the Sharpie, filling the room with the distinctive scent of permanent marker, and step closer to Kurt, making Kurt stiffen slightly. Oh God, what was he going to do with the marker?

Kurt yelped loudly and goosebumps erupted over his skin when he felt the tip of the Sharpie touch the sensitive skin of his stomach, he almost opened his eyes but kept them clenched shut. "W-what are you doing?" he asked in breathy voice.

"Just trust me, babe." Sebastian said reassuringly, placing a hand on Kurt's cheek and stroking it.

Kurt leaned into the touch, calming down slightly, but that didn't stop him from reprimanding Sebastian. "I don't want marks on my skin." he said. "Especially _permanent_ones!"

"Just relax, okay?"

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath, relaxing himself until he felt like a boneless mass. He shivered when he felt Sebastian continue to use the Sharpie on his skin.

Kurt could feel the Sharpie leaving trails on his skin, and he imagined what they might look like. He burned to open his eyes. What was Sebastian doing? Was he drawing something? Was he writing something? Was he doing something to him that would make other people laugh at him?

Kurt gasped and shivered violently when he felt Sebastian's fingers accidentally brush over one of his nipples, but he promptly pushed the spark of arousal away. It wouldn't do to get excited now, it was not the time. Besides, he seriously doubted that even Sebastian would try anything while they were in a hospital, especially _now_.

Kurt scowled when he heard Sebastian chuckle softly, no doubt having figured out why Kurt had gasped and taking amusement from it.

Despite him having his eyes closed, Kurt still managed to glare at Sebastian. "Shut up, Sebastian. You're fingers are cold."

"Not. Saying. Anything."

_Stupid meerkat-faced bastard._

Kurt stayed silent as Sebastian used the Sharpie on various parts of his body. He had felt it on his stomach, on his chest, on his arms, on his hands, and once on his cheek.

Kurt tried to imagine what Sebastian might be inking onto his skin, but he couldn't picture anything. It was sort of exciting and scary, not knowing what Sebastian was doing.

When Sebastian was finished, he stepped back to admire his work, smiling at what he saw, and capped the pen, chucking it in the general location of his bag.

"Okay, Kurtie-Cat! You can open your eyes!" Sebastian said cheerfully.

"Don't call me that!" Kurt huffed, sitting up and glaring at Sebastian.

Then he looked down, and gasped loudly.

Sebastian hasn't drawn anything, nor had he done something silly or embarrassing. Sebastian had written words. Big, beautiful words that stood out boldly against his pale skin.

"Sebastian." Kurt said in awe, reverently stroking the word **COURAGEOUS**, which was stretched across his stomach.

Sebastian gave Kurt that look that only he was allowed to see and sat down beside him, gently grabbing Kurt's wrist, which had **BEAUTIFUL **wrapped around his forearm and wrist and had **SASSY **written on his palm.

Sebastian hugged Kurt tightly. "See? These are a few reasons why you're not going to die. Why you can't die."

Kurt smiled and looked down at his body, examining the words that were written across it, feeling happy tears start to well up in his eyes.

**BEAUTIFUL**

COURAGEOUS

SASSY

BITCH

**LOVABLE**

**HOT**

BRAVE

STRONG

**MUSICAL**

KIND

**DIVA**  
**  
COMPASSIONATE**

MISUNDERSTOOD

SEXY

CUTE

SMART

**FIERCE**

FASHIONABLE

**SWEET**

ROMANTIC

AMAZING

Kurt blinked away the tears. "What's written on my face?" he asked hoarsely.

Sebastian said nothing, fishing his phone out of his pocket and snapping a picture.

Kurt blinked at the sudden picture and eagerly grabbed the phone so he could see it. He scowled at the picture when he saw the sappy look on his face, but nearly started sobbing when he saw the word printed on his cheek. **PERFECT**

"Sebastian." Kurt murmured happily.

"Just a few reasons, out of the top of my head, why you aren't allowed to die, alright?"

Kurt hugged Sebastian and snuggled into his chest happily, practically purring in contentment. "Alright."

The tender moment was broken, however, when the surgeon burst into the room, scaring both Sebastian and Kurt, wheeling a surgical bed in the room with him. "Are you ready, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt nodded nervously, untangling himself from Sebastian and ignored the doctors shocked look when he saw the words written all over him. "Yes."

The doctor nodded. "Okay, we'll wheel you to the operating room."

Kurt laid down on the bed and gulped loudly, his breathing picking up as his fear grew larger.

Sebastian, at seeing his boyfriend's distress, walked forwards and grabbed Kurt's hand. "You'll be fine."

Kurt nodded fearfully. "Okay."

Sebastian made to back up and let go of Kurt's hand, but Kurt just gripped his hand tighter.

"I need to tell you something." Kurt whispered.

Sebastian leaned down. "What?"

"I'm the one who broke the plate." Kurt admitted.

Sebastian blinked rapidly in shock, completely missing the doctor shooting Sebastian and Kurt a confused look.

The doctor might not understand, but Sebastian knew exactly what Kurt was talking about.

The plate that Kurt was talking about was from a set of five antique plates Kurt had gotten from France during some fashion show.

When one of them had been broken, Kurt had furiously accused Sebastian of breaking it. Sebastian had denied breaking it and it had led to the biggest fight they'd ever had, and almost led to them breaking up, before Kurt mysteriously let it go.

And now Kurt had just admitted that he had broken it, and accused Sebastian anyway.

"I'm going to kill you when you're out of the hospital." Sebastian hissed, unaware of the doctor giving him an alarmed look.

Kurt had the audacity to smile shyly at him with a touch of embarrassment. "Promise?"

"Definitely."

While the doctor might have been confused at the exchange, Sebastian and Kurt understood it perfectly. And that was okay because only they were allowed to know their secret way of speaking.

_You'll get out of this alive._

_Promise?_

_Definitely.  
_  
Only Sebastian and Kurt knew the secret to balancing their relationship. Only they could handle each other so perfectly. Act and counteract, love and hate, yin and yang, sweet and sour. Kurt was the emotional, Sebastian was the physical.

It worked because they were who they were, it would never work with somebody else. And that was okay, because they never planned on trying it with someone else, they would forever be Kurt-and-Sebastian.

* * *

The doctor wheeled Kurt down the hallway, with Sebastian anxiously following behind them.

Kurt waved nervously to Sebastian as he disappeared into the operating room and Sebastian nodded at him, signaling that he would be waiting for Kurt to return.

When the doctor was about to enter the room with Kurt, Sebastian stopped him.

"Yes?" Asked the doctor politely.

"He'll be okay, right?"

The doctor's face changed from a polite interest to a sympathetic look. "There's never any guarantee that the patient will be fine, especially with a brain surgery."

Sebastian nodded jerkily, his face serious. "Yes, I know."

"Then why-?"

"I don't want you to operate on him looking like that."

The doctor looked down at himself, and seeing nothing wrong with how he looked he asked. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you dare operate on my boyfriend, looking like you think he'll die during it." Sebastian said angrily.

The doctor looked shocked. "Look, with brain surgeries there's an extremely large risk-"

"I don't care!" Sebastian snapped. "Operate on him like he will live until he's eighty. If you operate on him thinking he'll die, then he really will."

The doctors face morphed into sad understanding. "Yes, you're absolutely right, Mr. Smythe."

"Make sure he lives." Sebastian said, walking down the hallway to the waiting room.

"I'll do my best, Mr. Smythe."

* * *

The first thing Kurt noticed upon waking up from his drug induced sleep, was Sebastian staring at him intensely while sitting on a stool by his bed.

"Hey." Kurt said weakly.

"You woke up." Sebastian said, looking both sad and relieved.

_You survived._

"Yeah." Kurt smiled.

_Yeah._

"I'm glad you're awake." Sebastian said in a choked voice, kissing his hand.

_I love you._

"Me too." Kurt said softly, as he let tears flow out of his eyes. He had survived. He was going to _live_.

_I love you too._

Sebastian cleared his throat loudly, looking embarrassed about the public show of affection, even if they were alone in Kurt's hospital room. "So...uh...I was thinking about something earlier..."

Kurt raised an eyebrow in interest. "Oh? Do tell." Sebastian was uncharacteristically nervous about something, this was bound to be good.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could get rid of that pesky 'Hummel' at the end of your name." Sebastian said, attempting to come off as casual, but instead coming off as incredibly nervous.

Kurt blinked, his eyes widening. _Does he mean...? _"And what would you suggest we replace Hummel with?"

"I was thinking maybe, you could replace it with Smythe."

Kurt pretended to think about it. "Hmm, nah. I don't think so."

Sebastian choked slightly. "What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Kurt couldn't resist giggling slightly. "What? Kurt Smythe sounds terrible!"

"Well what do you suggest, then?" Sebastian said, crossing his arms. He refused to admit that he was pouting.

"Hmm...Maybe Sebastian Hummel?"

"That sounds terrible." Sebastian said quickly, shooting the idea down.

"Oh, like Kurt Smythe sounds any better!"

They were both silent for a few minutes as they thought of ideas.

Finally, Sebastian came up with a solution. "How do you feel about Hummel-Smythe?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and tested out the name in his head. _Kurt and Sebastian Hummel-Smythe._

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I can work with that."

* * *

**THE END**

**So? Was it good?**

**Feel free to review, it makes me squeal happily!**

**Oops, I accidentally wrote Kurt as bald, then mentioned he had hair! I fixed it now, though...  
**

**~mitsuki9911~**


End file.
